Piper McLean
Piper McLean 'Piper McLean' demigod daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean. She has the ability to charmspeak. She is the current counselor of Cabin Ten. She has a crush on Jason Grace , and Jason has a crush on her. History Piper’s always had the ability to charmspeak and used it (without knowing) to borrow ''things from salesmen like a lawnmower or a car. This has caused her to get into trouble with law when the people realized what they’d let the Piper do and reported her to the police for stealing. She’s talked a car dealer into giving her a BMW and drove it away from the lot. The only reason she “borrowed” these items because she wanted attention from her father. She and her father play a game called “Any Three Questions” to grow closer. In this game Piper always asked about her mother before she knew she was a demigod.The car dealer pressed charges for the “theft”, but her father’s assistant Jane made a deal for her to be sent to Wilderness school instead of going to jail. The school is a place for troublesome kids, but there she meets Leo Valdez . She even trusts him with the truth that her father is the movie star Tristan McLean. When Jason Grace appears at the beginning of The Lost hero, the Mist gives her and Leo a fake past where Piper and Jason had been dating for a few weeks, while they’d known each other for three months. She makes references to some of the things that happened in those months, even though the events aren’t real. It is rare for two demigods to meet and befriend each other before even knowing they’re demigods. This is what makes Leo and Piper’s back-story so special. '''Mist History' Both Leo and Piper were given memories of Jason before he arrived at the Wilderness School. In these memories, Jason, Piper and Leo had been friends for about three months when Jason first came. Piper tried to get closer to him and eventually the two shared a kiss and started dating a few weeks before the beginning of The Lost Hero. This reality turned out to be fake when Annabeth asked Piper some things about Jason she doesn’t know, including his last name. The Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero The first time Piper appears is in the bus driving towards the Grand Canyon, holding hands with Jason. Piper’s the first to realize something’s wrong with him. She becomes devastated when she finds out Jason doesn’t remember her. This turns out to be because Hera erased his memory, as well as Percy Jackson’s. Piper’s shortly torn away by Dylan, who declares her his partner for schoolwork. At the grand Canyon a strong storm starts and Piper and Dylan helps the others leave the sky-walk, until only she, Dylan, Leo, Jason and Coach Hedge are left. As Piper loses control of the door, which suddenly seems to be magically locked, Dylan reveals himself to be an anemoi thuellai (Roman form of ventus), a storm son of Typhon. He battles the four of them along with his fellow venti. Piper uses Hedge’s baseball bat trying to fight the Venti with Jason, but when she hits Dylan to prevent him from taking Jason, she is thrown off the sky-walk. Jason jumps after her and saves her, stopping in midair before flying back up safely to the sky-walk. After Hedge saves Leo that falls down, he is “kidnapped” by Dylan. Annabeth, daughter of Athena and Butch, son of Iris pick up Leo, Piper and Jason. After they crash land at Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth gives Piper a tour of the camp. Annabeth also helps her pick out a weapon (a dagger previously owned by Helen of Troy) named Katoptris, which has ability, much more than the users’ reflection when looked at. Later that night when Jason is picking two others to come on his quest, after he picks Leo, Piper says she has to go too while trying to compete with Drew to be on the quest. She’s then claimed by Aphrodite. She becomes friends with two of her half-siblings, Lacy and Mitchell, and learns how to use her ability to charmspeak. However Drew, the head of the cabin, keeps everyone under her thumb with her own ability to charmspeak and makes Piper so mad that when asked who her father was, Piper admits it’s Tristan McLean. When the other members ask if it’s true, Drew says it’s a lie, but rips his poster off the wall a short time later. Piper claimed she didn’t like to ply the “famous dad card,” and felt bad and regretted what she did after using it against Drew The day after, Jason, Piper and Leo take Leo’s new “pet dragon” Festus, and begin their quest. In Quebec they meet Boreas and his children, including Khione (goddess of snow) and the Boreas. While Piper’s sleeping, they fall of Fests and crash land into a supposedly abandoned car factory in Detroit. While falling Piper was afraid it would be the end of her world, so she tried to land on her feet (not a good idea). She fell right through the roof and fell onto a catwalk. Her foot was twisted all the way to the back (Ouch). They are unaware that three Cyclopes live here. Jason and Piper get captured and are held captive until Leo rescues him. That’s when Piper and Jason find out that Leo has fire abilities. After their escape, they stop to rest, but they then meet Medea, a sorceress and charmspeaker, who nearly causes Leo and Jason to kill each other. However Piper is able to get them out of the trance and they fight Medea. They also find the storm spirits to trade with Aeolus and Coach Hedge. As they escape, the building explodes. Festus crash lands again and they fall in front of a mansion. Inside they meet king Midas and his son Lit. Jason helps himself a his two friends escape after Piper and Leo got turned to gold, by calling down lightning. After they’re turned back to normal they run into Lycaon (the first werewolf) and the rest of his pack. As they’re about to turn into shreds the Hunters save them. Thalia Grace (Artemis’ lieutenant and Jason’s sister) leads them to Aeolus’ palace before getting separated when the ice vapor bridge melts. They meet Mellie the aura (who has a huge crush on Coach Hedge) and they meet Aeolus who, in the end tries to kill them on the order of Gaia. They escape with help from Mellie and Jason and end up in California. They confront the giant Enceladus to rescue Tristan McLean. They manage to defeat the giant, but her father is mentally broken and Piper is forced to give him the potion Aphrodite had given her, one that would erase his recent memories. Piper then allows the medical team to take her father away. She charmspeaks a pilot into letting them borrow her helicopter to travel to the wolf house to rescue Hera. They find out that Khione has been spying on them and she plans to help the rise of Porphyrion, the giant king. Khione battles against Leo, and Jason battles Porphyrion while Leo and Piper get Hera free. Piper lulls Gaia to sleep. Hera is freed and takes out whatever the Hunters didn’t manage to. After their quest is completed, Piper, Jason, and Leo return home to Camp Half-Blood. The next day, Piper challenges Drew to a duel to be head counselor. Drew grudgingly backs down cause she doesn’t want to fight Piper. Piper video chats with her father (whom thinks Piper’s in some special school,) Mellie (his new assistant) and Coach Hedge. Piper shares a moment with Jason in which she accepts that she loves Jason, but doesn’t know if he feels the same way. Later she heads into the woods with Jason, Leo and the Hephaestus cabin, as Leo shows them Bunker 9. At the very end of the book Jason says that it’s very likely that the missing Percy Jackson is at a Roman camp, called Camp Jupiter. The Son of Neptune Piper makes a short appearance in a dream of Percy Jackson along with Jason Grace and Leo Valdez as they construct the Argo II. Later Piper’s voice is heard calling “Repair Boy!” when Leo asks what his title is during a video message to Camp Jupiter asking them not to blast them out of the sky. By the end of the book, she sets out to meet Percy at Camp Jupiter. Piper’s also mentioned by Ma Gasket as they march towards Camp Jupiter saying she wants her revenge on Piper, Leo and Jason. Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang have only heard of Jason before. Personality Piper is very caring and loving towards Jason and is very frightened, sad and angry that may pose a threat to bond with him. Such as when Drew claims that she has to break his heart as an initiation into the cabin. She is very sad that her first relationship with Jason was just a Mist illusion. These Mist memories are even sharper to Piper as she is a daughter of Aphrodite and she senses the possibilities. Piper is one of the most aggressive, down to earth demigod child of Aphrodite. She isn’t constantly focused on herself or her looks. She complains when she can’t get rid of her makeup or new hairstyle. Before Piper was claimed she expressed she wanted to be a daughter of Artemis, Athena or any goddess, but Aphrodite. She thought of the Aphrodite Cabin as a “life-sized dollhouse” where supermodels went o die. When she was claimed, she didn’t fit in and she still doesn’t. Rachel or the oracle of Delphi, thinks even Annabeth wants Piper to be a child of Athena. Aphrodite herself said that Piper was smarter than most of her other cildren. Piper hates make-up, skirts, magazines, dresses and popular girls. Piper also hates the way Drew bullies the other Aphrodite kids. She feels that Drew runs the cabin like a dictatorship and she doesn’t truly understand love. Piper isn’t afraid of Drew, and because both can charmspeak, Drew can’t control Piper the way she does with the other campers. When Drew is challenged for the role sa counselor she backs down cause she doesn’t want to fight Piper. Appearance Piper is a pretty girl of Cherokee decent. She has dark skin, chocolate brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven. With thins strands braided on either side of her hair. Her eyes change color like kaleidoscope going from brown to blue to green. She is beautiful, but being a daughter of Aphrodite has a simple style and is a tomboy. Abilities - Dyslexia: Piper’s brain is “hard-wired” for divine Ancient Greek - ADHD: Piper has supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle - Katoptris: Piper’s dagger. It was originally a ceremonial blade never meant for use in combat. - Charmspeak: Piper can charmspeak people to doing her will Demigod Powers - Charmspeak: Has the power to charmspeak, allowing her to influence others with her opinion - French Fluency: Being a child of Aphrodite, Piper is fluent in French do to it being “the language of love”. - Love: like her mother Piper is capable of varying degrees of control over love, lust, beauty, etc though on a smaller scale - She can attract the opposite gender when they walk by - She may also have magical control over clothes, makeup, and jewelry like other Aphrodite kids - Minor degree of love magic - May have the ability to change her physical features because Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty Weapons/Items - Katoptris: is the name of Piper’s dagger. It was given to Helen of Troy as a wedding gift from Menelaus, Helen of Troy’s first husband. The dagger seems to show a scene of something that has importance to whoever looks at their reflection in the blade. Katoptris is a Greek word meaning “looking glass”. Relationships Family: Aphrodite Piper’s mom is Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty. Piper describes her mother as beautiful. And she is quite kind when they are talking together. Tristan McLean Piper’s father is Tristan McLean a well-known actor with a powerful position and is of Cherokee descent. Her father is always busy with work. Piper wants to feel recognized by him, which is why she gets in trouble and “steals” things with her charmspeaking. Grandpa Tom Grandpa Tom''' is Piper’s grandfather. He named Piper because of her loud, strong voice. Romance: '''Jason Grace Piper first falls in love with Jason Grace under influence of the mist. Hera gave Piper fake memories about them dating. Piper is devastated when these memories turn out to be fake. But on Jason’s quest they both developed these kind of feelings for each other. Right after Piper becomes counselor in Cabin Ten she announces that Jason is hers. Piper also states to herself that if Jason has a girlfriend at Camp Jupiter, she’s willing to let him go if it makes him happy. Still Piper doesn’t know that Jason is starting to remember a girl named Reyna, someone Jason feels is very important in his past. Friends Leo Valdez Piper has been a friend of Leo long enough for her to tell him the truth about her father being a movie star. Piper cares a lot about Leo, but not in a romantic way. In the Son of Neptune they are shown to still have a relationship where they tease each other. Lacy Lacy is a daughter of Aphrodite as well as Piper. She runs over and gives Piper a collection of clothes before she goes on her quest. Mitchell Mitchell is another cabin-mate of Piper. He helped Piper when she first arrived. He was happy when Piper took over the Cabin. Annabeth Chase Annabeth and Piper both get along well. Piper mentions that Annabeth would make an awesome friend in better times. Etymology Piper is an old English name meaning “pipe player,” this can be a possible reference to her ability to charmspeak and the story of the pied piper. Grandpa Tom says he named her cause she had a high, vocal voice as a baby. He also said that one day she was going to play the biggest tune of them all. It is also interesting how Piper can be a synonym for squab, particularly a dove or pigeon when Aphrodite also has the title “Lady of Doves”. Trivia Piper calls Jason "sparky" Piper was the first Head Counselor to be promoted, who had other siblings, in less than five days. In the books so far she is the only one who’s challenged someone for the right to be head counselor. - Piper’s a vegetarian - There is somewhat an inconsistency in Piper’s clothes. She appears to still be wearing the dress Aphrodite gave her, while riding Festus on their way to Boreas in Quebec. - She doesn’t realize she’s speaking French to Boreas until Jason tells her she is. - Piper is a tomboy unless the other Aphrodite kids - It is thought that Piper was able to charmspeak Jason into staying alive, after he saw Hera’s divine form. - Aphrodite tells her she will be the “mediator” when the Greek and Roman meet. - Piper doesn’t like the term Half-Blood since she’s been called one for years, since she’s half-Native American and half-white - Drew calls Piper the Dumpster Queen and Miss Movie Star (because of her father) - At first she really wanted to become a Hunter of Artemis, but she lost interest when she learnt that it included no dating.